the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Osamu Kōtōtori
'Approval:' 8/11/17 - 10 feats ( 3 banked) Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Osamu is of average height and weight. He grew early and now his classmates are all catching him in height, to his chagrin. His hair is a bright blonde after prolonged exposure to the sun. His eyes are an almost clear blue. He is of medium complexion, and he tans easily. He wears his Kumo headband across his forehead. His ears are pierced. He enjoys spending as much time out in the sun as possible, and rainy days typically depress him. He enjoys reading, and will often be found outside training in the sun, or basking in it and reading. Osamu meditates daily, and feels that it helps him open his mind to his surroundings and helps him hone his abilities. He is hard working and brilliant, but does his best not to flaunt his intellectual prowess over others. Naturally quiet and enjoys his time alone, but can become a strong extrovert and the center of attention. Sarcastic and witty, he is hard to get close to, but once someone is accepted into his circle, he is fiercely loyal. All he has of his parents is a ring he wears on his left index finger, and it bears the Kanji symbol for "Rebirth". 'Stats' (Total:101) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 20 ' 'Chakra Levels: 16 ' 'Chakra Control: 17 ' 'Endurance: 12 ' '''CP: 110 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release ' '''Genin 2: Genjutsu Specialist ' 'Chunin: Summoning Contract: Phoenix ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 12 Banked feats: 1 Fire Release * Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. CP * Fire Release: Flying Phoenix - A fire release version of Asuma’s Flying Swallow, the user channels fire chakra into their blade. The chakra extends the range of the blade, and turns it into a thermal lance. When the blade cuts flesh, it cauterizes as it cuts, making it easier to pass the blade through enemies. Unlike its wind progenitor, this jutsu is easier to see, as the blades glow as they are heated, and flames can be seen coming off the weapon. CP, 5 CP upkeep (this is a secret technique, created by Osamu. Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know about it. * Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - The user kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. Since the art of having the flames obey the user's will is outrageously difficult, its mastery is restricted to a limited number of skillful shinobi. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, turning the enemy into ash in a matter of seconds. CP Genjutsu * Chain Crucifixion - Chains topped with hooks and blades pierce the enemy through their extremities and joints (e.g. ankles, wrists, shoulders) while avoiding vitals and immobilizing the target. Physical resistance against this genjutsu results in horrendous pain from hallucinations as the chains and hooks sheer skin and break bones. Trigger - Osamu snaps his fingers. -8 Spd. CP * Immense Atrophy - A genjutsu that affects the target's nervous system, mimicking denervation atrophy of their muscles. The target will see their muscles shrink and shrivel and are weakened in an instant as if their nervous system no longer innervated their muscles. Trigger - Osamu points at his victim. ''-8 Str CP '''Summoning Contract: Phoenix' * Summoning Jutsu: Solaire the Phoenix Princess - Osamu can summon the daughter of the phoenix queen to aid him in combat. CP * Summons enhancement: Solaire receives an additional 40 SP * Summon enhancement: Flight Other * Stat Boost +6 x3 Equipment and Ryo Equipment *(3) Chakra Pill x 2 *(6) Trench Blades Conducting Ryo * Ryo earned: 37,500 * Ryo left: 35,500 * Purchases: ** changed two SP (-1,000 Ryo each) 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 72' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Saturday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' '''C-Rank: 4 * 06/23/2016 - Smoke in the Air - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 06/29/2016 - Bridges and Bandits - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 08/09/2017 - Consequences - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 08/21/2017 - Benni's Bad Day - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo''' ' '''D-Rank: 1' * 06/16/2017 - The Case of the Missing Hammer (and Other Construction Supplies) - 2 QP + 2500 (5 QP awarded, only 2 counted towards weekly limit) Ryo''' ' '''Other' RP: 19 * 05/27/17 -A New Team[Shiro's Squad] - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 05/28/17 - Aftermath - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 05/31/2017 - Ramen Shop - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 06/12/2017 - Regroup! [Shiro's Squad] - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 06/12/2017 - Pumping Iron-no-Jutsu - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 06/15/2017 - Sound Construction Project - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 06/20/2017 - Sound Training Ground - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 06/21/2017 - A True Display of Skill - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 06/29/2017 - Team Practice! - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 06/30/2017 - Aftermath [Teiji, Osamu, Saito] - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 07/03/2017 - Buying Ninja Tools - 3 QP + 1500 Ryo * 07/16/2017 - Shiro's Office - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 07/19/2017 - Cloudy Sounds - 4 QP + 2000 Ryo * 07/21/2017 - A Lesson in Defensive Tactics - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 07/24/2017 - Reporting - 1 QP + 500 Ryo * 07/27/2017 - Land of Lightning Border - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo * 08/04/2017 - Single Day in the Sound - 6 QP + 3000 Ryo * 08/11/2017 - Mealtime Meetup - 5 QO + 2500 Ryo * 08/18/2017 - Boyz Only -- no gurls aloud - 5 QP + 2500 Ryo''' ' 'History and Story' Will update and add more as I RP! '''Pre-Genin Life' Osamu does not remember much of his mother or father. He remembers that his mother was a strong willed woman, and a medical-nin of Sunagakure. His father and mother actually met when the Outlanders kidnapped her and a handful of other medical-nin. Osamu's mother healed her future husband, and they quickly bonded. Osamu's father decided to elope with her, evoking the rage of some of his former comrades. After years on the run, they were caught up to in the Land of Hot Springs. Osamu's mother and father were killed. A group of traveling healers/monks stumbled upon the battlefield, and took Osamu in. For years Osamu traveled with the monks. When Osamu was 13 year old, he decided it was time to part ways with the monks. Osamu was given his family ring and a letter, which the monks had discovered on Osamu's father's corpse and held until the time was right. The letter contained the phrase "seek the place where the earth splits the sun, and unlock the power within." Osamu has spent the last year wandering the land, honing his skills and techniques, and taking odd jobs here and there for money and food. Osamu decided to head for Kumogakure, and pledge himself to the shinobi life. He hopes that living and training in Kumogakure will allow him the opportunity to find the place in his father's letter. Category:Character